Marry You
by Teameida Creator
Summary: Short, cheesy oneshot that I had an idea for when I was listening to Bruno Mars on the radio the other day. "Marry You' belongs to him, not me! XD Anyway, anyone like Danny and Sam fluff? Well come on in for a big serving of it! Here's a secret... Danny proposes to Sam... LOL enjoy!


Tucker and Sam walked together to Casper High. They were both 18-year-old seniors, and today was the best day of school. The LAST day of school. The graduating class this year had already chosen colleges, gotten their plans all set up, and so on.

"Hey Tucker... Where's Danny?" Sam curiously asked her best friend about her boyfriend. Tucker smirked at her.

"He said that he had some 'business' to take care of." Tucker snickered. Sam gave him a strange look that read 'Those boys are keeping something from me...' But shook it off and kept on walking. When they reached the school, they saw an empty stage in the front.

'That must be for Dumpty Humpty...' Sam thought and smiled as memories were racing back at her. She examined the stage for a minute, smiling, and then walked inside with Tucker. Tucker was behind Sam, and as soon as Sam was in the building, he gave a thumbs up at the stage. Danny suddenly became visible, along with about 200 other people that had been connected by holding hands.

"Whew! Oh man! Do you know how hard it is to make that many people invisible for just one minute?" Danny asked, both laughing and panting. "It's all going to be worth it though..."

A MINUTE EARLIER...

"Alright guys! You're doing great!" Danny called to the people setting up the lights and special effects for the stage. There were quite a few audience members in front of the stage too, whispering excitedly. Danny changed into ghost form and flew above the trees, seeing Sam and Tucker about two blocks away. He quickly flew down.

"Everyone! Sam's coming! All of you, I need to hold hands!" Danny commanded as everyone quickly linked hands with someone. Danny quickly became invisible and linked hands with one of the people, causing the entire crowd to become invisible just in time to see Sam walk by, look at the stage and walk into the school.

PRESENT TIME

Sam walked to her locker by herself, softly humming as she turned the knob to the correct numbers and hearing the click. She opened her locker to see a small card inside with black and purple hearts all over it. 'Sam' was written on it in Danny's best handwriting.

'Hey Sam. I know you are probably wondering where the heck I am right now. You don't have to worry, I'm fine. I just had some business to take care of just like Tucker told you. I need to ask a favor of you... At lunch time, I need you to come outside and go on the middle of the stage that you passed by this morning. I know it sounds strange, but it's a surprise. I'll see you then, Hon.

Love,

Danny'

Sam softly smiled and placed the note in her backpack and walked to her class, excited about what Danny had planned for her.

After several fun classes where they did absolutely nothing all day except play games and watch movies, lunch finally arrived. Sam made her way outside and on to the stage. She saw a red heart made out of duct tape that was right in the middle of the stage, and she moved to it and stood right in the middle of it. The lights slowly dimmed and a soft beat started. Sam whipped around, looking for someone who had started the beat, but didn't see anyone or anything.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, "Where are you?"

"It's a beautiful night... We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you..." A soothing voice began to sing. Sam turned around to see an audience begin to form in front of the stage she was standing on.

"Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, Baby? I think I wanna marry you." the voice sang again. Sam closed her eyes and let the soothing voice sink in, a soft smile forming on her lips. The entire high school, students and staffs, were now watching the stage. Sam felt a strong, familiar hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes glittering with forming tears. Danny was there, with a headset microphone around his ear and in front of his mouth, also smiling.

"Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go. No one will know. Come on, girl. Who cares if we're trashed? We got a pocket full of cash we can blow... Shots of patron, and it's on, girl..." Danny continued to sing softly to Sam. Tucker was in the background, working the special effects, such as the lights and sound. Sam looked in front of her to see the audience form larger than just the high school. She saw the Fentons, the Foleys, and she saw her family. Her grandmother was giving her a thumbs up, and she smiled at her. She then felt the hand on her shoulder again and faced Danny, who was holding out his hand to dance, which she gladly accepted. They began to ballroom dance across the stage as Danny continued to sing.

"Don't say no, no, no, no, no... Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Then we'll go, go, go, go, go... If you're ready, like I'm ready."

Sam looked straight into his eyes and began to sing with him.

"'Cause it's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do... Hey, Baby... I think I wanna marry you." Danny and Sam sang, both overwhelmed with love and joy, "Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, Baby, I think I wanna marry you." they sang. He held her close to him, letting the sound of her breathing calm down his nerves.

"I'll go get a ring..." Danny began to sing again by himself. Sam looked up at him when he sang those words, a look of pure love in her eyes. "Let the choir bells sing like, 'Ooh, so what ya wanna do?' Let's just run, girl." Danny changed into his ghost form and picked Sam up, bridal style and began to gently float around the stage and over the audience's heads. The audience looked up in awe and continued to watch the couple.

"If you wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool... No I won't blame you. It was fun, girl." Danny sang, a hint of sadness in his voice. Sam looked back up at him and whispered,

"Never."

This rebuilt his confidence and he continued.

"Don't say no, no, no, no, no... Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Then we'll go, go, go, go, go... If you're ready, like I'm ready."

"I am ready." Sam whispered in his ear, making his face twist into a stupid grin. She began to sing with him again.

"'Cause it's a beautiful night... We're looking for something dumb to do... Hey, Baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, Baby... I think I wanna marry you." The Ghost and the Goth sang. Danny gently set Sam back down on the stage and turned back into his human form and continued.

"Just say 'I do'... Tell me right now, Baby... Tell me right now, Baby, Baby, oh... 'Cause it's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, Baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares Baby..." Sam looked up at his eyes as he sang the last words, "I think I wanna marry you." and dipped Sam in the last note.

The crowd went absolutely wild. Everyone was screaming, cheering, clapping, any kind of noise maker you can think of. Danny was smiling sweetly at Sam and got down on one knee, making the entire crowd gasp.

"Sam, I KNOW I wanna marry you. I'll love you forever, even after I die. So that's why I would like to ask..." He said and got out a ring and held it in front of her, "Samantha Manson, will you marry me?"

There were "Awwwwwws" heard EVERYWHERE, and you could see Tucker, smiling and urging Sam to answer. She looked back at Danny, who was eagerly awaiting an answer. She nodded.

"Yes!" She screamed, tears spilling from her eyes. Danny slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, pulling her into a hug with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Sam. So much." Danny said and leaned down to give her the most passionate kiss that he has ever given her. She kissed him back and pulled apart for air.

"I love you too, Danny." She whispered. "Forever."

**This is a "Just Because" story... I don't really have reason... XD I was... Bored? I don't know. LOL please review! Goodnight, Danny Phandom! :D**


End file.
